


Serendipitous Scenario

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a complete and utter mystery how they came to this topic, Sonia mused, and though she did not want any part of it (they were being stupid, truly, as they always ended up being), she felt compelled to sit and listen anyway. Invariably, some sort of challenge ensues, and from there it escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipitous Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me

It was a complete and utter mystery how they came to this topic, Sonia mused, and though she did not want any part of it (they were being stupid, truly, as they always ended up being), she felt compelled to sit and listen anyway. Words were flung to and fro across the table in the otherwise deserted diner, and the princess busied herself with minor tasks - sipping tea, wiping stains off the table, examining her fingernails, coaxing Tanaka's hamsters out of his scarf and the like. She had chosen to sit beside the animal breeder in the booth for this very distraction. 

"... and I'm tellin' ya," Souda spat out, drawing her attention back to the conversation as he pointed an accusatory finger at Tanaka. "I can do it better than someone like you."

"Fah," the student in question only smirked in challenge back at him, "Your mind seemed to have cast another spell of calamity's illusion onto your susceptible little brain! The divine skills of those such as I far exceed any that the likes of you hope to ever accomplish, even under the haze of phantasmagorical night-visions."

"The hell are you even saying? You got no proof!"

"One does not need any trace of evidence, if fueled by powers and blessings from the astral plane." 

Souda rolled his eyes and, realizing that arguing with Tanaka was fruitless, settled for scowling out the window instead. "Whatever. Doesn't change the fact that I'm better at it."

"Hmm, so you have made your hasty retreat already..." Tanaka chuckled darkly, "However, as there is a witness in the room, I will allow her riveting existence to make itself known!"

Sonia blinked, surprised at being suddenly included.

"Oi, oi, tell him, Miss Sonia," the mechanic suddenly snapped back and gestured to her in some desperate attempt to garner her support. "Tell him I kiss better than he does."

She let her eyebrows furrow, looking back and forth between the two males with something akin to exasperation. "It would be unbecoming of me to do such a thing! Moreover, I would like have no say in it, as I did not research thoroughly before voicing my opinion."

"Then a demonstration," Tanaka suggested, pulling up his scarf slightly. "Perhaps that would be acceptable as the true decider! Although the results have already been decided, of course."

"Don't go sayin' things like that with no proof, I told ya!" Souda burst out, only slightly miffed that Sonia hadn't immediately taken his side (like he expected her to? really?).

He is ignored, as Tanaka faced Sonia with only a hint of concern. "Would that be an agreeable arrangement?"  

She sighed, standing to full height and motioning for the others to do the same. "I suppose. If it must be done."

To be fair, it was not as if Sonia had not kissed either of them before, so she figured no harm would come out of doing it again. She had expectations, knowing full well the personalities of her boyfriends, but the pressure of competition seemed to fuel the two boys on, and the near aggression that soon overcame them both caught her by surprise.

"I, er," Souda had begun awkwardly, at first unsure of how to proceed. When Sonia glanced at Tanaka, who nodded back at her, she turned back to the mechanic and beckoned to him with her hand.

"Come on then."

Then he, holding her in place by the shoulders, dove straight into her mouth, eliciting a soft gasp from the princess as their teeth clashed and their breath mingled. She did not have long to recover before his somehow skilled tongue slid over her bottom lip and a sugary taste overwhelmed her - by gosh did this boy live off some kind of high-sugar diet - but though it was a very passionate kiss, she felt as if she could almost laugh at the juxtaposition of the taste and the action, though she couldn't quite manage that while her mouth was occupied.

He was eager, definitely, and having dedicated too much time in remembering where she was most sensitive, it seemed he had used that to his advantage. For a moment, all she could feel was an experienced swipe across the roof of her mouth, and then small nibbles along the edge of her lips, hungry and ready to deliver. They had parted to breathe rather quickly, compared to the usual, and Sonia winced at the familiar rush of copper in her mouth when he left her.

Those teeth, though pleasurable, needed some restraint. 

"Shit, sorry..." Souda let his hands fall free by his sides, and stepped back, face flushed and bowing his head in embarrassment, fully aware of what he had done. She offered him a polite smile, but it remained unseen, before she turned to face the other boy. 

Tanaka had taken a more gentle approach, but progressed to a steadily rougher pace when his hands threaded through her hair, prompting her to deepen the kiss to the point that she was nearly keeling over backwards, thanking the heavens that she had hours worth of practice in heels. He held her tighter to assure she wouldn't fall, and, rather than let their tongues meet, he took time in moving their mouths together in a dance - to some beautiful, unheard rhythm, that had her choking back any sound that dared escape her throat. He hummed against her lips, knowing full well what he was doing to her, and laughed lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

Where the other was burning passion, Tanaka kissed slow and sensuous, and it left her dizzy, struggling to regain her bearings as she wound her arms around his neck. He had mastered the pressure required to make her weak, and it was all she could do to not press harder in return, to force the same reaction upon him. It had gone for a good while, when she felt herself hit the wall, and as she stood quickly to regain her balance, they ended up bashing their foreheads together.

It was inevitable, she thought, with the sweeping way he held her, but still... ow.

"..." Tanaka wrapped his scarf up to his eyes, avoiding eye contact with her as he did so. He seemed as if he wanted to say something, but immediately closed himself off, cheeks burning even as Sonia quietly told him it was okay.

There was a moment of silence, while the competition was temporarily forgotten.

"... I still cannot decide for sure," Sonia commenced, slightly breathless. "But I believe the challenge has caused you both to act recklessly. Reflect!"

They both nodded, at the very least pretending to 'reflect' on their previous actions. Sonia rubbed her forehead before dropping her hand to her mouth, to further emphasize her point.

She felt the gears in her mind twisting, as she attempted to imagine a suitable punishment for both of them for treating her so roughly - competition or not. In all actuality, she almost wished she could be perfectly biased in her observations and get this all behind them, but in truth (and nothing but the truth, princess' honor), both of the boyfriends were rather skilled at what they did, even if she did not want to admit it.

Both of them were... Sonia shook her head at herself. She couldn't get carried away just yet, before they were properly told off for their conduct. It was alarming how little shame she felt over telling herself this, or even being in this situation; had she been in Novoselic she would never have been so bold. However, still, those two needed to learn a lesson in consideration... Then it clicked. "Perhaps, if there must be a final decision, it would be best if you were the judges yourselves, would it not?"

Souda raised a thin eyebrow, not quite comprehending the implication, but somewhat glad he wasn't being scolded. His usual personality rebooted itself. "Eh, but hey, isn't it obvious we're just gonna vouch for ourselves? I mean, obviously I'm better but _he_  just won't back off, will he!?"

Tanaka on the other hand, ignored Souda and sent her a stony look, pain forgotten. "My Dark Queen, could you possibly be insinuating...?"

"I most certainly am!" Sonia affirmed with a sweet smile, also ignoring Souda as she tilted her head in to the side. "I believe it would be fair this way, wouldn't you? Every warrior for themselves, like a rematch! Well? Are you going to object?"

Wordlessly, Tanaka looked over at the mechanic, who stared back confused. 

"The hell are you talkin' about?" a hand ran through pink hair nervously, "I'm not really getting it..."

"We've noticed." Sonia clipped in response. "Tanaka?"

The breeder huffed, but seemed to come to his own conclusion and did not raise any objections. He turned to Sonia. "I daresay I will not hesitate to destroy the entirety of this world if you ever,  _ever_ speak word of this demonic possession of myself that you will bear witness to today."

Sonia nodded and clapped her hands, appearing to be pleased with herself.

"... you." Tanaka addressed Souda hesitantly, and the male narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?"

"You shall witness first-hand the true power of destruction!" He declared, and, unlike his mannerisms with Sonia, clumsily met the mechanic's lips in an awkward kiss.

"W-what the hell-" Souda, on instinct and with wide eyes, tried to pull away, but upon having a light bulb switch on in his head, seemed determined to emerge the victor. He returned the kiss, taking pleasure in the way Tanaka recoiled slightly at the prod of a tongue, and vowed to disassemble a whole tank later to get his mind off this ever happening. 

Out of the three, it was Sonia who took the most satisfaction with this, finding herself almost sadistically relishing in how uneasy they looked, trying to work out how to kiss each other with the least amount of physical contact possible. 

It all changed, however, when Souda's serrated canines tasted blood once more. Something animalistic rose within Tanaka, before Souda could so much as stammer a second apology, and the taller boy swiftly assumed control, biting and sucking at the lips of the flustered male in his hold. Tears sprang into magenta eyes out of some form of hysteria, and were nuzzled away by a surprisingly affection gesture from the breeder himself. They continued, lost, forgetting that they could have gotten away with just a quick peck if they had been so adversely opposed to the idea, and though shaky, the shared action became heated.

Sonia, who was happy just watching and wishing to capture the moment, suddenly felt a bandaged hand around her wrist, tugging her forward.

There, they had initiated a three-way-kiss.

... it was not the most uncomfortable thing she had ever experienced, but saying it wasn't up there was definitely a lie. 

She attempted to participate, for the sole reason of her unavoidable love of trying new things, but though the idea was in the right place, the experience left much to be desired. It was awkward and difficult to control, and the amount of kisses littering her cheeks and chin (theirs too, assumedly), had her struggling to keep face because they tickled. Souda, seeming to opt out of the whole lip business for the day, ducked down to, rather, pay attention to her neck. The princess then felt Tanaka capture her lips properly once more, though an arm kept Souda close, sandwiched between them. 

When they finally separated, Sonia decided to bring the boys back to earth. "So! Now that we've gone completely off track, what are your thoughts?"

As if they had been doused with cold water, Souda and Tanaka stepped away from each other immediately, leaving Sonia watching their antics in amusement. "Can't decide?" she giggled, eyeing the two knowingly.

"I won," Souda murmured stubbornly, a fresh blush spreading straight to his ears as he pulled his hat over his eyes.

At this point, Tanaka had his face fully covered by his scarf. "That's not what it seemed like to me."

"If you are not satisfied," Sonia smiled, expression borderline mischievous, "Then shall we try it again? I'll even take photos, so we can look over it in detail..."

The speed at which they snapped up to protest was all it took for the princess to finally let herself laugh. _  
_

"Remarkable," she grinned, smoothing out her skirt and getting ready to trot outside the door as if nothing had transpired in the last half hour.

"Absolutely remarkable."

 


End file.
